supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 47
Synopsis Jimmy barely survives HORDR's attack and Contessa takes him to safety while Superman takes on the Superman sand clone. Superman baits the clone into using a solar flare, intending to use the explosion to recharge himself and leave the clone vulnerable. It only partially works; Superman does not regain his powers but the sand clone is turned to glass, allowing Superman to shatter him. Clark returns to the hideout to find Condesa has turned all the electronics against Yurei, trapping her in a metallic prison. Yurei realizing her part in the plot is over, reveals that despite his victory, Clark won't be safe as HORDR_ROOT will hunt him down with or without her. Clark then visits Jimmy, who thankfully is on the road to recovery. Despite Contessa reassuring him, he can't seem to shirk the blame that this was all because of him and makes his way to the Mythbrawl arena. Shahrazad catches Clark clearing his locker and realizes he is going to have a fight to the finish with HORDR. She asks him to hold his battle in the Mythbrawl instead of the match with Haemosu. Clark points out he isn't as strong as he once was, Shahrazad points out his strength is what people see but it isn't who he is. Later Clark and Haemosu put on the scheduled brawl but this time HORDR_ROOT and his group of robots and Quarmers crash into the Thousand One House, however, unlike their past encounters, this time it is a fake out and Clark has set a trap. Mayari creates a bubble around the arena that traps them all inside and blocks all communication and signals. HORDR is trapped this time and cannot transfer his mind to another node. Avenging Apolaki, the gods fight toe to toe with HORDR's robots until Clark can grab Hordr and finally end the story with a broken neck. Clark drops HORDR and the villain laughs that now none of his friends and family will be safe. Contessa uses a special hard drive to trap HORDR, ending his threat. Clark recognizes the node's real voice and unmasking the node he finds Jimmy. He realizes he was a hair's breadth from killing his best friend and cradles him as he falls unconscious. Clark takes the hard drive to Mr. Terrific and asks him to keep it safe away from any RF signals that could enable HORDR to escape and returns to Shahrazad for a final storytelling to heal his injuries. Shahrazad reveals his story has changed, it isn't his strength people see anymore but the choices he makes everyday. Clark says his goodbyes to the Thousand One House and his newfound friends, deciding to return to Metropolis with Jimmy and Contessa. Jimmy, while sleeping, sees into HORDR's past. He was once a super-intelligent, wheelchair bound hacker. When he discovered his lineage he confronted his father, Vandal Savage, and was spurned for his disabilities. With only his friend Yurei at his side he managed to create an artificial intelligence and implant it into a corpse, and thus HORDR was born. HORDR killed its creator and transferred across several bodies, and in time, Vandal accepted him as a son. Jimmy awakens and reveals that he is now the only living node of HORDR, he has all of his memories and that's one reason why HORDR was always able to escape. When nodes were 'deleted' his secrets were erased with them and Clark finally has an edge on his enemies. This edge doesn't last as Vandal Savage attacks Mr. Terrific's office to retrieve Contessa's hard drive. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-47 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_47 Category:Superman: Volume 3